


Nightmare and Peace

by Aliensquidkitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Incest, Mutilation, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensquidkitty/pseuds/Aliensquidkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Birthday present to myself at 3:30 am on my birthday XD shadow has memories of her time in the decepticons and her future.... to make of this? she does not know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare and Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Nightmares and Peace
> 
> Rating: M 
> 
> Triggers for Nightmare: Torture, Rape, multilation. (this is shadows torture that pressed her to leave the Cons)
> 
>  
> 
> _Nightmare_
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **Second Dream**  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Present Day
> 
> Words: 2057
> 
> Prompt: holdmymatrix (tumblr) said: // write a story about your character waking up twice in the middle of recharge. once from a nightmare, and describe what it is. the next time is of a dream too pure to be remembered. //
> 
> Shadow is mine at Tainted-Spark.tumblr.com
> 
> Mayhem is from Short-and-scaled.tumblr.com

[ ](http://holdmymatrix.tumblr.com/)

 

_"commander!" yelled a mech, her second in command; ZetaSteel. her red optics turned to the mech as he ran up beside her. "you don't have to do this." his own red optics looked at her with sympathy and worry. "my sire told me to do this... my reputation is on the line." she looked at her captive, the Alpha Trion, bound and gagged in front of the femme. his blue optics met her red ones._

_"Leave us Steel." she said, he hesitated a second before nodding letting her do what she was ordered. he got a comm from her ::clear the way.... we are letting him go. he won't die here.:: there was the commander he knew, he kept an impassive face as he started to clear the area._

_shadow looked at Alpha Trion and sighed; "you helped my carrier become a prime. you will not die here." she reached up and tore off the gag and started to work on his chains. "why are you doing this young one?" he asks watching her._

_"......."  she sighs and looks back at him. "Because i am done killing for the cons. my carrier would be appalled by what i have done." was her reply._

_"your carrier? who is he?" Alpha Trion asks as he is lowered to the floor as his legs were unchained._

_"i don't know... my sire said that he was once a librarian and had a pure spark. he said that my carrier willingly gave me away, he said that i was a worthless inbred and said that the senate wanted my frame and offline me." she closed her optics and shook her helm. she untied his arms and  got the com that it was clear. "my second in command will lead you safely off the ship." she steps away and looks at him._

_"your Carrier is a good mech," he stands up and looks down at her "what is your name?"_

_"....why?"_

_"so i know who to pray for to primus, and to thank."_

_"Shadow..."_

_"your actual designation."_

_"Carinae Pax"_

_"till we meet again Carinae pax." He reaches out and touches her shoulder. "may primus preserve your spark." the older mech pulled away and strode out of the room not to be seen again for many vorns._

_*many hours later*_

_"What do you think you were doing!" her sire screamed in her face;she was caught trying to run from the cons. she was strung up like a puppet in a cruel matinee. her sire tore off her back armor and hip armor making her snap up and look back at him with scared optics._

_he snarled and dug his talons into her side first earning a wince but no scream. “you let him go! Do you know how LONG it took to track him down! I thought better of you Shadow.” he growls in her audials as he stalked around her frame pondering about what damage he should do first. he walked to a table with a straight face, his red optics looking over the tools. he grabbed a mini blowtorch; he would burn her shoulders and right side first._

_she tensed when she heard the blowtorch turn on, her breathing started to elevate, she bit back a scream as he ran the hot flame over the front of her shoulders and side, her jaw was tight and locked refusing to make a sound to appease her sire. she quakes in her bonds, closing her optics she tried to detach herself from the situation._

_then the next form of attack came; The Energon Lazh; when online it had superheated plasma that would cut through any protoform. at first megatron simply ran the whip over her burns and shivering form. with a flick of a switch the whip became energized. “where is he.” came her sires voice from behind her._

_“Wouldn’t you like to know.” was her reply, megatron snarled and brought down the whip diagonally across her left side making her wince and jerk forward. “Where Is He!” he snarls, when there was no answer he brought the whip down on her right side. he repeated this over and over finally earning a soft whimper from his child. he turned off the electricity to the whip and threw it do the side; he snarled and came to her front. “you will tell me.” he snarls in her faceplates._

_“i’ll rather offline then tell you.” was her reply, her sire snarled and slapped her, his claws gouging into her faceplates. she looked at him before spitting energon in his optics with a hiss, ignoring her bleeding faceplates. she glared at him and sneered; her audials were pinned flat against her helm. megatron lashed out and wrapped two hands around her neck and tightened his grip on her vocal cords and intake. her optics widen and stare down at her sire; he had this look of glee on his faceplates, like he wanted this…. to hurt and abuse her._

_his claws dug into her neck plating tearing open the protoform with ease; her vision started to turn into a tunnel. she wheezed as her throat was released, her vents heaved and coughed; her frame lurched as she spat energon onto the ground staining her lips a blue color. she continues to cough and hack trying to regain control of her frame. she felt a mocking hand slide across her lower back making her recoil and try to escape the mocking hand of affection._

_her optics closed as she felt him palm her panel. "no..." she whimpers as she felt her frame react quickly to his actions. he found the manual lock to her valve paneling and it parted for him; reveling a dry and unaroused valve. his spike housing parted, a servo reached down and stroaked his spike to full pressure. silently moaning at the feeling. he walked back to her front, wanting to see his creations expressions as he took her. he grasped her legs and wrapped them around his hips._

_he dug his claws into her lower back and sunk into her valve with a groan. "NO!" she yells out as she lets a few tears fall from her optics. "sire don't!" she shuddered as he started to move within her. roughly fragging her; protoform tearing under his grasp. she continues to beg him to stop, not wanting this at all. when she felt her sire overload and fill her gestation chamber, she let more tears fall showing how distraught she was. he pulls out, their lubricants splatter the floor under her frame._

__  
  


_“now shadow;” he rumbles, his field emitting a rather gleeful and proud emotions through it while she had her tight around her frame. “if you don’t talk i will have to do more to you.” he coos as he lifts her face to look at his. she looks back at him with still defiant optics making him sneer and roughly release her faceplates “you are making it harder on yourself; just tell me where he is and i will let you go.”_   
  
_“False promises.” was her reply, she wouldn’t tell him. she made a promise not to._

_“well.” he scoffs before returning to her back; smiling…. well it was more of a slag eating smile than a closed lipped one; “looks like you took the hard route.” he quickly buried his left digits into her back over the lash marks making her yell out before clamping her lips shut. “such a tough femme; my child. i raised you well.” he chuckled darkly and pulled his hand down tearing the soft mesh that was already torn from the whip._

_she pressed her helm down and let out a silent scream of pain as she felt energon spill down her legs and onto the floor under her. there were already puddles under her, he stops and lifts the claws off from her back. she lets herself break and tears fall freely on her faceplates, she didn't want this. she never wanted this._

_she watched her sire walk over to the table and dip his talons in… Acid…. CyberneticAcid…. she finally snapped as he walked back behind her. “NO! STOP! PLEASE!” she cries out wiggling in fear for her life. she felt it… she looked down at her chestplates…. she was carrying…. she felt her sparklings emotions. /Fear...worry...carrier?/ she let out a choked sob but that soon turned into a scream. acid started to eat her frame, “STOP! MEGATRON! STOP! AHHHH!!!!!!!”  his claws once again dug into her protoform. he harshly tore a chunk out of her lower back on her left side, he dropped the piece of protoform at his feet; it landed with a muffled splat._

_her vision started to narrow as she started to  go into emergency stasis. “oh my child…” she heard him say distantly “Orion would hate to see you like this.” Orion? who…. was Orion? she thought before finally slipping into the bliss of oblivion in emergency stasis to preserve her._

 

Shadow shot up and cried, that memory…. it plagued her…. every night she heard those words, the feel of his claws on her frame. she held her swollen middle; after miscarrying mayhems second sparkling, they tried months later; and she was currently six out of seven months carrying what seems to be two sparklings. she looked over to her mate and smiles. he was always so peaceful when he slept. she leaned over and kissed the side of his helm as she layed back down and curled up against his frame, the tears still falling from her optics as she slid into recharge once again. but this dream was different.

 

**“carrier?” asked io, He was an adult it seems. he filled out and had equal amounts of his sire and carrier in him.**

**“yes sweetspark?” she answers before laughing as io curls up in her lap and nuzzles her neck.**

**“what was earth like? I… i barely remember it.” he asks as he closes his optics and listened to the spark beating under his carriers chest.**

**“earth…” she  starts with a smile “was beautiful; where you were born, there were rock mountains that stretched to the heavens. it was a red rock, not the normal brown or grey. no it was red; as fiery as the desert around it was. we barely had rain there. when we did it downpoured, flooding area. the wind was cool and moved across your frame effortlessly. the rain didn’t hurt us, it normally just ran over our frames like nothing.” she nuzzled her son and kissed his helm.**

**they had returned to cybertron following her carriers orders,  they were living in Iacon. the city of her birth, she was a simple shop owner selling anything from energon to toys for sparklings. she was on her break at the moment, Rho took over the shop for now. Io hummed and sighed before pulling away and helping his carrier up. he was instantly pulled into a hug, “my son…. my beautiful moon.” she murmurs before letting him go. “go my little moon.” she chuckles and nudges her son forward before following him with a laugh. this was home… with her family.**

she woke up again feeling better than before… “what…. what was i dreaming about….” she murmurs rubbing her face. the sun was rising, she could tell by the light on the wall. well she was up might as well feed little Io before he got too hungry and woke up his sire. she silently got up from the berth and made her way to her sons room. he chirped as he was picked up by his carrier. she kissed his helm and grabbed a bottle of his energon from her subspace. she swayed side to side as she fed him.

 

once he was fed and put down for a nap she returns to mayhems side and kisses his helm again. she was at peace…. she was home.

\- FIN


End file.
